


Anything for him

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: It was new for both of you but Armin’s curious nature encouraged you to experiment even further. And to be fair, watching him fall apart as you slid in and out of him was even better than you could ever imagine.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Anything for him

Armin grips the sheets tighter, his mouth agape. He can feel one of your soft hands caressing his side while the other grabs his hip in place. The sounds that are coming out of his mouth are ones he never thought he could make, loud whines and ininteligible begs. He’s not quite sure what he is asking for, anyway.

He feels you lowering your chest to his back and pressing a few light kisses on his shoulder. He shouldn’t shudder at your tender touch, but his whole body feels on fire.

“Lift your hips baby, just like before. It’ll feel better,” you instruct. Armin realizes his knees have given out and he’s lying flat on the bed. He hums and props himself back up, the strap on inside him moving as well. He whimpers and you shush near his ear affectionately.

You set both your hands on his hips and slowly insert the strap back with the help of your hips. Finding the right angle takes you a couple of more thrusts but once you find it, the blond boy underneath you is moaning again, the tip of his tongue lolling out from his mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” you encourage him, rocking your hips against him, the strap sliding in and out easily with the amount of lube you have been using on him. It was new for both of you but Armin’s curious nature encouraged you to experiment.

Armin looks back at you from his shoulder, the blue in his eyes almost sparkling due to the tears threatening to fall. His cheeks are a vibrant shade of pink and you try to remember every aspect of his pretty face.

“Touch me, please,” he whimpers, his hands clasping down on the sheets even tighter. “Please.”

You can’t help the smile that forms on your lips and you nod, your right hand slowly sliding down to his crotch. The gasp that leaves Armin’s lips as your fingers close around his length sounds like heaven.

Of course you can touch him if he wants to. Hell, if he asked you anything at this point, you would oblige without thinking twice.

Anything for him, you think, as you match the rhythm of your hips with your hand. Armin lets out high-pitched moans, and you know he’s getting dangerously close to his release. 

Anything for him, you think, as you watch him come undone in front of you, his body shaking violently and his knees giving out once more. There are sweat drops falling from his forehead, but you’ve never seen him look so beautiful before.

Anything for him, you think, and you really mean that.

If he only knew he was the one who had you at his mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
